convergence_omniversal_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Story So Far
The long, long story of Convergence: Omniversal Heroes isn't one to easily summarize, but the following article segments the adventure into digestible bites for the pleasure of the reader. (Note from Mechanist Gamma: Upon the creation of the Convergence website, this article will be updated with direct links to chapters of the story.) Arc 1: Airship Arc Departure be added Encounter with Elidocorc be added The Inter-Dimensional Police Force Appears be added Negan's Cabal Forms be added Side Arc 1: Underground Arc Just In Time be added We Have To Go Deeper be added Parallel Maxwell be added Combat in the True Lab be added Arc 2: Marseilles Arc Z's Preparations be added The Scientist, The Soldier and The Skeleton be added Marseilles At War be added Ambush in the Labyrinth be added General Tarasovich be added First Encounter With Z be added Side Arc 2: Specter Arc Doomslayer's Day be added Rise of the Robots be added Taking Flight be added Separation be added Battle Damage be added SARU-4 be added Monkey See, Monkey Die be added King of the Apes be added Side Arc 3: Building An Army Aegis be added Dark Lord be added An Old Friend be added Loyal To You be added A Wasteland Visit be added Vantablack be added Kindred Minds be added Arc 3: Camelot Arc The Convergence Begins be added New Arrivals in Camelot be added Elemental Bonds be added Azula's Schemes be added Lords of Dark and Light be added The Mokey Mokey/Venom Incident be added Forging the Spellbreaker Armor be added Bro's Advances be added Trial of the Cards be added Camelot Under Siege be added Battle in the Skies be added Wedding Rings of Death be added Rage of the King be added Loss be added Side Arc 3: The Wilds Arc Welcome "Home", Keda be added The Wand Is The House be added A Team-Building Exercise be added The United Army be added Spinel Appears be added The Hero-Killer's Offer be added A Long Road Home be added Lif, King of the Dead be added Departure To Lonelier Worlds be added Side Arc 4: Kyuiseishu's Test Arc Arc 4: Goldenwalk Arc Spider-Woman, Hero of Another World be added The Silver Scythe be added Arrival of Zeliyis' Army be added Chara's Rampage be added HeroSquad, Deploy! be added Enter Scorpio be added Logan, Parker and Toph - Struggle be added Drink Up! be added Strategy be added Side Arc 5: Yharnam Arc Eileen the Crow be added Into the Sewers be added Trevor Belmont, Monster Hunter be added Ridley On The Hunt be added Side Arc 6: Maple's Arc Unstable Worlds be added Across Multiverses be added A Frosty Fight be added Return to the Reality Between Realities be added Search for the Nomad be added The Doctor be added Arc 5: Far East Arc Old Man, New Life be added Blue Spy Merasmi be added God Eater Adjustment Period be added Civilization In Ruins be added Relocation of The Convergence be added Reunions be added The Call of Noir be added Plague and the Aragami be added Ouroboros be added A Way Forward be added Side Arc 7: Palladium Arc A Perfect Time For Tea be added Self-Reflection be added Palladium be added Dark Sun be added Reluctant Heroes be added Melting Point be added Side Arc 8: Sequin Land Arc Pirate, Spider, Pirate Spider... and Zombie be added Mermaids Don't Do Well In The Cold be added The Quest For Coffee Beans be added I Went To Hypno Baron's Castle And All I Got Was This Lousy T-Shirt be added Side Arc 9: Arabia Arc Ghosts and Goblins be added Lady of the Lake be added Camelot's Crisis from a Distance be added Perilous Travels be added Lonely Savior be added An Ancient Town be added Pillars in the Desert be added Ruins of the Past be added Five Hundred Years' Wait be added Mystery of the Alpha Crystals be added Arc 6: Typhoon Arc The Illuminati be added Journey to Onyx City be added We Can Salvage This be added Mega City Under Siege be added Flight of the Typhoon be added United Army En Route be added Side Arc 10: Zane Arc Under Lock And Key be added Doc Scratch, The Observer be added Revelations be added Hiro Reunited be added The Four Horsemen be added Invasion of Mega City be added Arc 7: Halo Arc Spread of the Flood be added Hope Is Named Carolina be added Catgirl and Batboy's Preparations be added Battle of Saudi Arabia be added Reach, What Is Left be added Survival: Impossible be added The United Army Arrives be added Driver and Blade be added Logical Infection be added Stone Age Space Age be added The Last Halo be added John and Cortana be added End of Life be added A Paltry Defense be added Iron Resolve be added Arc 8: Olympus Arc NOTE: This timeline is not final. It can and will change at any given time.